Beginning
by NightingaleLost
Summary: Sequel to Ignorance and Silence. The truth is finally out, but where can they go from here? Is the truth only enough, or do they need something more?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Why, hello there. I am... Cynical B. Itch. I upload for Nightie (and write stuff, if you want to check me out XD,) but she writes A SEQUEL TO IGNORANCE AND SILENCE. *sigh* Makes me happy. You know what makes her happy? Reviews. Y'all should review, too.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not convinced this is necessary. I mean, do you think Matt and Trey come trolling on this site, looking for stories without disclaimers so that they can sue us? Meh.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll be coming back this Friday.<em>"

The words, though he had said them himself, sent tremors through him, even now when the day was finally upon him. Craig tapped the steering wheel, impatient and if he could admit it to himself...slightly fearful.

He didn't believe it when Tweek had called him. He simply couldn't. After all that had happened, after all the years of being silent and watching Tweek curse him and hate him, it seemed impossible that it was his voice on the other end of the line, hesitantly talking to him like he'd dreamed about for years.

_"Craig? ...i-it's me. Tweek."_

For a second, he'd thought he was dreaming. This couldn't be real. Tweek? Calling him on the phone? No...it wasn't real. But even if it was a dream, it couldn't stop his heart from freezing, all the breath in his body halting. That voice...it sounded just like him, exactly like him...he couldn't let a wonderful dream like this pass him by.

But all he could get out was a simple, "Hey." He couldn't think of anything else; the wonder filled his mouth with lead and left it almost useless.

_"H-hi..."_ There was a pause, almost like a hesitation. _"Ngh, is th-this really Craig?"_

The raven cradled the phone like it was a tender newborn, a little smile on his lips. He was sure to hate all of this when he woke up, but right now, all he could do was thank God for letting him have it. "Yeah."

_"I...I g-got your note."_ Came the nervous voice, tinged with just the tiniest amount of shyness.

Of course. In his dream, everything was perfect; Tweek would have found his note and believed it, and he would like him back. But he wasn't sure if this would become some sort of nightmare, like it usually did, and he asked cautiously, "Did you...like it?"

There was something like a relieved sigh, and he could almost see Tweek's head nod. "_Yeah. Yeah, I -ngh- d-did."_

The little twitches in his voice made Craig pause. Not even his dreams could mimic that so perfectly...he finally understood that this wasn't a dream, that Tweek was really on the phone with him, and he smiled more, settling back on the bed he sat on and letting a warmth flow through his limbs, as a sigh rippled from his open mouth.

"That's good." He breathed. "That's very good."

* * *

><p>Three months in a new town, new part-time job, new school, new people made Craig feel like being home-schooled for the rest of his life. He didn't like such a big change; he'd lived all his life in South Park, how could he just up and move to a new city like it was nothing? The raven didn't know anybody, and to be honest, he didn't really want to. It was too much effort to learn some kid's name, just for the sake of companionship, and he spent all of his time inside in his room, pacing or just laying on his bed, wondering what to do in another city full of nothing.<p>

Well, maybe this city wasn't so different. He never really did anything in South Park either. He was just...there.

And so he just lay on his bed and let it all pass him by. One city or another...nothing changed much at all...

But the one thing he could never forget, or change, was Tweek. Three months and the wound he left in him was still aching and raw. He wished they had parted on better terms, but he knew it wouldn't have happened. Tweek hated him too much for their parting to be anything more than spats and curses. He wondered if Tweek had read his final note.

He wondered if he'd thrown it away.

He wondered if he believed it.

Craig knew it wasn't healthy to dwell on it, but he couldn't help it. He had loved Tweek for years, given him presents and flowers in secret and watched him take them in with a smile and then turn around to scowl and hiss at him in anger when he got too close. He was in much too deep to just forget Tweek. He didn't think he ever would.

In a bout of foolishness, he had scrawled his phone number on the back of the last note—or letter, more like—just to let out his last bit of hope. It was impulsive; right before he'd put it in his locker that night he'd been struck by the hopeful urge, digging in his pockets for a blue pen he'd thankfully found and scribbling down his number. It was stupid, he knew. Tweek would never call him. He hated him. He probably _did_ burn that note.

Craig wondered if he'd laughed at his sad attempt to keep in contact.

Still though, the hope stayed with him. Day after day, he kept his cell phone at ready, waiting, willing it to ring and magically be Tweek on the other line. He had dreams, where the phone did ring and the other was there, talking to him lovingly...dreams that always ended in him waking up, feeling despondent and lost. As the days went by, he lost hope...and tried to forget about the one person he'd dreamed of for years.

There was a brunet in one of his new classes, who sat near him...he didn't look anything like Tweek, but his eyes were almost the same shade of brilliant emerald, and his heart thudded at seeing them. He began to toy with the idea of finding someone else.

And when those three months finally passed, Craig had almost tricked himself into thinking that it was better off if he just forgot the small, slender, twitching blond that made his stomach lurch and pretend those years in South Park had never happened. The rest of his family was moving on, why shouldn't he?

Until his phone rang one afternoon when he lay in bed doing nothing, and he'd picked it up out of habit and answered.

_"Craig? ...i-it's me. Tweek."_

Those words reminded him of the fact that he could never, ever let go of Tweek so easily.

* * *

><p>They talked for a while. Slow, hesitant remarks, each testing the waters with each other. Craig had to go, they hung up, but not before the raven asked if he could call him again. Desperately hopeful on the inside, never letting it show on the outside. He wanted Tweek to say yes.<p>

The reply was soft, a whisper Craig barely caught over the phone.

_"...if you w-want."_

And oh, did Craig want to.

They called each other over the next few weeks, and occasionally sent text messages. Always simple, harmless conversations. How school was going, the homework they had, what they did that day. Craig never associated with anyone back in South Park either, so he never asked about anyone else. Tweek never mentioned Craig's gifts again, or the fact that the raven had been his secret admirer. Craig, for his part, never asked why Tweek had suddenly changed his mind and called him.

No stress. No awkward speeches. Their conversations were safe that way.

School ended in two months and then summer vacation was upon them, and they were both free to do what they wanted without anything else tying them down in the day. And then Craig casually dropped those words during a simple conversation.

_"I'll be coming back this Friday."_

He had a driver's license, he had his dad's old car, which was now his, seeing as the man had gotten a new one. No reason not to. Tweek had been silent.

"_Why?_" He finally asked.

"Just feel like it." The big moment. "You gonna be doing anything?"

"_N-no..._"

"Wanna...hang out for a bit?" Craig threw out that little bit of his heart, casually, nonchalantly, as if he didn't care either way. Not like it was the only reason he was going to make a three hour drive back there.

Tweek's answer was just as casual, just as nonchalant. Like this wasn't a test of their tenuous friendship right now...if they could even call it that. _"Sure, I-I guess."_ A pause. _"...ngh, wh-where're you gonna b-be at?"_

Craig thought for a second. "In front of the park. At three. Afternoon."

_"...okay."_

"Alright."

* * *

><p>He finally passed the familiar town's city limits and rove forward, tapping fingers absently on the steering wheel. The radio played softly in the background, and Craig blew out a long breath, looking sideways at the passenger seat. He felt no nostalgia, no restless longing to live here again. Guess he didn't care either way.<p>

All he felt was the flicker of worry...and stirrings of hope.

He drove down the familiar streets, driving to the park like he had done it a million times before. The raven parked the car, and turned off the ignition, getting out of the vehicle. He didn't think he could wait too long, being cooped up in that thing anymore.

Craig leaned against the side of the car, and waited, glancing toward a package that waited on the passenger seat, and couldn't resist; he reached in and grabbed it gently, returning to lean against the car. He felt more hopeful than he had in a very long, long while, and a restless longing _did_ fill him, but not for the town. He tapped his fingers impatiently on the package in his hands.

He couldn't wait to see Tweek again.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Oi, Cynical B. Itch here. I like to pretend I'm British. I also procrastinate too much. AND I upload. Be thankful for one of those. Nightie says quote, "[Please] tell [my] readers that unless I get better ideas that [this chapter] will be the the last one of [this] particular oneshot series thing." So... enjoy! And weep XP.

**Disclaimer:** Speak to our lawyers.

* * *

><p>It surprised him.<p>

_"Hey."_

That one simple word, said in Craig's casual voice. Tweek had been surprised, shocked. He'd almost expected Craig to hang up on him, or curse at him, or simply tell him to never call his number again. Deep inside of himself, he had been expecting it; it would have made sense, after all Tweek had done to him. And though his letter had said he would always love him, three months was a long time, and maybe Tweek had waited too long, left it off too much.

But Craig greeted him like it was natural, like he'd just been waiting for the time that Tweek would call him and this was only what he'd known would happen. There was no anger, no spite. Just...that greeting.

They exchanged a few words, and Tweek mentioned the note. And he heard the smallest hesitation, the smallest pause in Craig's monotone words.

_"Did you...like it?"_

That tiny falter made Tweek realize that Craig was _nervous_, and for some reason that relaxed him, the fact that he wasn't the only one that felt shy. Craig felt it too. Maybe because he'd never really heard much emotion from Craig, besides the last two times they had seen each other, and the thought that the blank voice he so usually hated was capable of them made him feel better. He bobbed his head, though he knew the other couldn't see him. "Yeah. Yeah, I -_ngh-_ d-did."

He heard Craig let out a sigh on the other line, and for once in his life, he heard the raven's tone being...well, happy, and his words came over soft and low on the phone.

_"That's good. That's very good."_

Tweek's lips twitched in a smile, and for the first time ever, he realized he didn't really hate the sound of Craig's voice.

* * *

><p>Craig called him the next day after school ended, sounding exactly the same, unruffled, completely calm. He asked how Tweek was doing. Tweek said he was okay. Craig said alright.<p>

Though Tweek had him on the phone now, had proved that those scrawled seven numbers were actually his, he never asked the questions he really wanted to ask. Do you really like me? For how long? Why?

Why...when all I did was hate you?

It wasn't a question of cowardice...not really. He wasn't _scared_ to ask them. Tweek really wanted to. He was scared of what Craig would _say_ to his questions. Three months was a very long time...

Tweek never mentioned Craig's supposed love, and on the other line, Craig kept silent about that too. They just avoided it, tiptoeing forward and back in a silent dance to refrain from touching the sticky black pit of tar bubbling between them. It wasn't too hard, just keep it safe, keep it simple, don't mention it.

And in spite of himself, Tweek grew comfortable. Without the insults to throw, without all the hate he'd put on him, there was nothing bad between them. Craig never offered any offense, or showed any impatience with him. He never complained when his stutters got too bad, or interrupted his rants. He just listened, and answered back in that monotone voice of his. Tweek could have almost gotten tired of that blandness, unshifting, unchanging, but without that hate in him, he could listen. And in the apathy of Craig's tone, he heard hints of warmth. He began to hear the nuances of emotion in the voice on the other end of the line, began to see through the tiny pauses and carefully chosen paces in their dance.

He began to slowly understand that Craig was apathetic, but not emotionless.

Tweek grew comfortable in Craig's acceptance, treating him like how he would a friend, but he never forgot the presents he had received from him. He remembered every flower, every note that he had kept, and the sight of the preserved yellow rose glittering in its glass sphere made his thoughts freeze and a small smile tug at his lips. He never forgot that while Craig never mentioned it, he _liked_ him. He had sneaked gifts and notes into his locker. He said he loved him.

Oh no, Tweek could never forget that.

He pretended to be calm, casual, but every word the raven said reminded him that he was talking to his secret admirer, someone who _loved_ him.

'Love'. The word made him blush.

He couldn't forget the guilt either. Tweek had said so many bad things to him, insulted him so many times...he still wondered why Craig had put up with him so long. Tweek regretted spending so many years doing nothing but hating Craig so fiercely. He wasn't a bully like everyone else. He wasn't mean or cruel to him, not even after all he'd done. He started to wonder what it would have been like if he'd never hated him. Or if he'd found out sooner, before Craig had moved.

No, Tweek still had those dreams he'd had before about his secret admirer, but now instead of a faceless boy, it was Craig, Craig who gave him roses and tulips, Craig who smiled at his twitching, Craig who sat sipping coffee delicately with him on his bed while they talked. He began to imagine what it would feel like to be held by the raven, and whether he'd be as cold as his gaze or warm like his poetry. He'd never imagined Craig could have such a lyrical sense.

And as much as the thought might have disgusted him before...he didn't think it'd be so bad, now.

His first impression of his admirer hadn't been so far off, after all.

They talked when summer came, and their conversations became longer. They had no school, nothing taking up huge amounts of time anymore. Their play dance went on and on, around and around, until Craig had said casually,

"_I'll be coming back this Friday._"

Tweek had felt his heart stutter for a second. Coming back? What? As in permanently? It took a second for logic to make its arrival and whisper to him that there was no way they would move back so quickly, they'd only been away a few months. Craig most likely meant a little trip back. Tweek wondered why. Craig was far away, the drive would take hours...

He wondered if he might possibly be the reason.

But he'd kept his voice calm as he asked, "Why?"

"_Just feel like it._" The tone was bland, calm, just like Craig. But it was too bland, too calm. Tweek understood it as another facade of their tiptoed dance. There was a pause. "_You gonna be doing anything?_"

The blond felt the little crack appear in the charade, but managed to keep his words straight. "N-no..." He wasn't, really. A feeling of hope bloomed in him that he didn't quite understand, but he brushed it aside as Craig spoke again.

"_Wanna...hang out for a bit?_" It was perfectly voiced, a perfect act, save for that one tiny pause. Tweek understood this was the shift in the dance, the balance on the knifepoint that could tilt things either way...and he'd responded casually, loftily as his heart beat rapidly in his chest.

"Sure, I-I guess." He hesitated. "..._ngh_, wh-where're you gonna b-be at?"

There was a silence, but then Craig came back, sounding decisive even with his monotone. "_In front of the park. At three. Afternoon._"

Tweek didn't know what else to say. They squeaked by in their movements, almost touching as they leaned over that black tar between them, but then moved back and started tiptoeing around again. "...okay."

"_Alright._"

A couple more days and he'd see Craig again. It struck Tweek that this was the first time he'd seen the raven when he didn't hate him anymore...when now he'd started to dream about him.

His heart gave a couple of overenthusiastic thumps.

* * *

><p>Tweek walked down the street, tapping nervously on the thermos. It was three in the afternoon now, and he was nearing the park. He had had so much nervous energy built up just waiting for the time to arrive in his house. Pacing, twitching and anxiously sipping coffee...it had taken up his time while he pondered over whether or not this would go well. Yes, he'd grown accustomed to Craig's voice, his speech and tone, but what about the guy himself? What if he looked at him and...he still hated him?<p>

To be honest, the idea scared him much more than it should have. He had left as soon as it had been five minutes to three, and now the questions were different. Would he have to wait when he got there? What if Craig was late? Was traffic here bad? What if he was hours late?

What if he never came at all?

Now _that_ was scary. Tweek felt as if he'd never worried so much in his life, which he knew wasn't true. But...the possibility that Craig would never come, either because he had canceled for some reason, or worse yet, he'd never planned to come at all, stabbed and worried him. Tweek took a sip from his thermos. There was no reason to get so worked up over this. They'd only talked over the phone before now, and there was nothing to fear.

Sure, they had some...bad history between them, and it was true Tweek hadn't apologized yet and neither had made any mention of it, but that wasn't much of a reason to worry...he shook his head furiously to clear it of those thoughts and resumed on concentrating only on his walk. The park wasn't far now.

He crossed the sidewalk and stood by the entrance, peering around a little bit. Should he go in? Was Craig in there already? Or would he be waiting outside? Was he even here at all? No, he had said the front of the park and he was here, although whether Craig himself had arrived yet was another matter entirely. Tweek peered around again, and a splash of blood red thirty feet in front of him caught his eye.

Craig waited by an old brown car, leaning casually against the side of it as he looked off to the side, most likely looking around for the blond himself. But it wasn't so much him that made Tweek flush sudden bright red.

The raven carried a giant bouquet of roses in his arms.

Any doubt that had lingered within him about the identity of his admirer through out the past months vanished; Tweek moved forward as if on autopilot, mouth slightly open as he took in the sight. The roses were beautiful, no doubt about that, in full bloom and a deep, deep scarlet that even the setting sun would envy. Craig noticed him when he came closer, and his eyes fixed on Tweek as he walked forward, his gaze never wavering.

He finally got close enough to stand not a foot away from him, and Tweek looked down at the ground, unsure of what to say. He didn't feel any sensation of hate, and that was good, but...he didn't know what to do now. Craig straightened up, shuffling, and as the blond looked up unconsciously, he gently offered the flowers forward without a single word.

Tweek took them in his arms, surprised by their heavy weight. There were a lot more than just a dozen here. Craig extended a hand, and pointed to the top of the red flowers, where Tweek noticed there was a folded note nestling within them. The blond felt shy and nervous, his heart stuttering frantically in his chest. He'd never been given so many flowers in _public_ before...and it was _Craig_ giving them to him now...he reached forward a shaking hand, taking the note and unfolding it. The inside was written in that oh-so-familiar graceful hand, the words curling though Tweek mind as he read them.

_It's been a while since I saw your face,_

_but you've never left my dreams;_

_It's been a while since I heard your laugh,_

_but it has beckoned on the wind;_

_It's been a while since I saw your smile,_

_but I've seen it in the sun;_

_It's been a while since I saw your eyes,_

_but they've stared back in the leaves;_

_It's been a while, but far too long, since I've told you this:_

Tweek's face was alight in bright red and wreathed in a smile as he looked up and Craig finished the note, saying in his frozen tone,

"I love you, Tweek."

Oh, it would have seemed to mean nothing to the raven, but just like that final day when Tweek still hated him, Craig's eyes smoldered with countless emotions, and the lightest pink coated his pale cheeks. And within his tone, there was a warmth, a heat to them that desperately begged Tweek to accept his words. The blond realized they were still playing their dance; the raven was trying to tiptoe and stay safe even through what he had just done.

Tweek flushed ever-deeper hues, clutching onto his newest presents. He couldn't say those words back; it was beyond him right now and he wasn't really sure he loved loved Craig, but there was no denying the thumping in his chest, the flip flop of his stomach and the heat on his cheeks. No, loving Craig would not be a bad thing for him anymore.

He fixed Craig with a look, but a smile was blooming on his cheeks as he tucked the note in his flowers and offered a hand to the other. He was getting tired of their dance, and he didn't really need it anymore. "_Ngh_, d-do you..." he cleared his throat, trying not to stutter so much. "Do you wanna go to m-my house? _Mmm_, I-I could m-make you coffee..."

Craig looked at Tweek's hand for a second before softly taking it in one of his own—oh...Craig was warm—and gave Tweek a smile of his own, his blankness finally falling away.

"Yeah..." His words were soft, but filled with a barely-contained joy. "Coffee with you would be perfect."

Tweek was thinking the exact same thing.


End file.
